


Scars and Stitches

by MickMackNickNack



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brief canonical violence, Gen, Melkor is the Witch-King, Surgery, mind corruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickMackNickNack/pseuds/MickMackNickNack
Summary: Sauron, the Maia once called Mairon, cuts his hair.





	Scars and Stitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunaddicted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/gifts).



The dark-skinned Maia’s gaze broke the Watcher’s heart. He stared into Mairon’s eyes (or was it Sauron’s?) and wondered what madness had led him to this. 

“Do it.” The cruel, hoarse voice wrenched out of the scarred throat and lingered in the air as the surgeon lifted the knife to cut the long black hair. The Watcher could barely take it. The knife came down on Mairon’s dark hair and it fell in ripples to the floor. 

oOo

Melkor wrenched his gaze away from the mirror to watch what was real. The Mairon in the mirror was still sitting like a statue, eyes staring blankly forward as his head was stitched closed. 

It couldn’t be real. If it was, Mairon would have to be massive, with dark skin and muscles that were fit only for a blacksmith. His eyes would flay those he graced with his gaze, and his footsteps would make those around him fall to their knees to beg for mercy that would not come. 

oOo 

Coldly burning eyes glanced into the mirror, and a smirk graced the lips of Thû the Necromancer. The Melkor in the other side was praying for it to not be real. _How…innocent. So naïve, so, so easily bent and twisted._

He lifted the right corner of his mouth higher as he whispered into Melkor’s mind, planting the seeds of his servant inside. 

Yes. This one would do just fine. 

“Welcome home, my beloved Mûrazôr. Welcome home indeed.”


End file.
